It is well known in the art to deliver cleansing products to a user with a single disposable pad. While the construction of such disposable cleansing articles varies widely, it is common for cleansing articles to have a single layer having a single textured surface. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,537,121 and 3,910,284 disclose single layer nonwoven cleansing articles that clean without scratching or abrading the target surface. In other instances cleansing articles having two or more layers have been developed to improve the durability or hand feel of the pad. In certain instances the use of multiple layers may also enable a pad to have two wiping surfaces with differing textures. Too often however the texture provided by the different outer layers of the pad have significantly differing texture, such as one surface that is substantially smooth for polishing, and the like, and the other having a large degree of texture for scrubbing, and the like. Moreover, the layers comprise similar webs where one web simply has a texturing agent disposed on its surface. In this manner the texture of the pad may differ between the first and second sides, but the permeability of the layers is substantially similar.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a cleansing article, such as a wiping pad, having two outer layers constructed from different materials having different permeabilities where both sides have some degree of three-dimensional topography, but provide the user with two distinct textured wiping surfaces.